Alien Igaru
An alien living on Earth, is a disturbed fan of Rena Sayama and possibly connected to a series of murders. In the manga, his real name is later revealed to be . History ULTRAMAN Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= Alien Igaru is the last of his kind, the prince of his planet before it was destroyed. He eventually made his way to Earth to live. Igaru became obsessed with Rena Sayama, and was coerced by his friends to start a string of murders against anyone who talked bad of her. While peeping on Yosuke Endo and Kurata investigating a murder, he was spotted, and ran away. Unfortunately, he was run over by a car, and Endo tried to get him up. It was then that Endo noticed that he was an alien, before Igaru managed to get away once again. Falling for Endo and Yosuke's trap, which was to badmouth Rena in an abandoned flat to ambush him, he sent Alien Bris as usual, surprising the cops. Igaru is later robbed of his communicator by Agent Adad, and is also beaten up. He runs over to Rena's concert, but gets ambushed by Endo and Kurata along the way, and tells them that Rena is in danger. Igaru and the two cops then rushed over to see two Ultramen, Adad, and Bemular fighting. Initially staying hidden, Igaru jumped in front of Rena when Adad threatened to kill her. In a futile attempt to protect his idol, Igaru attacked Adad but had his neck slit, and died on stage. After his death, Adad exposed the truth behind the murders as well as calling out Igaru's friends as the ones truly responsible for the killings. }} Powers and Weapons - Anime= *Durability: The alien was hit by a car and was only knocked out for a short period of time. Despite this we was shown to be beaten and harmed by a few humans. *Speed: Despite his size, he can outrun the average adult human. }} Manga and Anime Differences *Igaru was never addressed by the name "Pigmon" in the anime. *In the anime, he dies without transforming into his true form, if he even has one. Gallery Alien Igaru TrueForm.jpg|Pigmon's true form UglyPigmonOfficial.png Igaru Be Ultra.jpg|Alien Igaru in ULTRAMAN BE ULTRA Trivia *Before the reveal of his true form, Pigmon was believed to be the smallest humanoid alien in the manga. *While not the first alien to be based of a prior alien/kaiju, Alien Igaru was the first whose source of inspiration was not originally obvious. *His name being Pigmon is an irony, considering the original little kaiju as friendly and considerate towards others while this one is a simple hikikomori. **However, this may be a reference to his miniature "drugged form" that he takes, which is smaller than average adults along with the ability to withstand impacts and crashes that proves fatal to human beings. *This Alien Igaru has the traits of several Japanese culture (primarily in the anime/manga/otaku community): **Otaku: he is a fan of Rena Sayama. **Hikikomori: for his lifestyle of living as a shut-in. **Yandere: for being overly possessive over Rena Sayama and tends to eliminate those that poorly criticizes her. However it was later revealed that this last trait was not entirely true. Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)